A Friend or a Foe?
Chapter 8 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure! Here's the summary of the story and its chapters so far...Let's Play Soccer!~ Summary! Story The Raimon team practiced hard! After hours under the sun, they finally took a break. "Guys! Natsumi-san, as of today, will be part of our team! As manager, of course." Aki said. "I-is it really okay to have her on our team?" Someoka asked. "W-well, o-of course, Someoka, w-why do you ask?" Endou asked, sweating. After a short break, the team went back to practicing. "Uh, h-hi!! My name's Otonashi Haruna! I've come to interview you and the team, Kino-senpai!!~" "Ehh?!! Interview? Oh, um, well, okay.." Aki replied. "Guys! That's it for practice today! Rest up, and practice again tomorrow! Endou announced. "Hey..Raimon Soccer Club." The team heard a voice somewhere. "Hm?~" Endou said. "AAHH! Kidou Y-yuuto!! T-teikoku's c-captain!!" "Onii-chan??!" Haruna said. "Hm? Haruna..." Kidou said silently. "Well, I heard you'd be participating in the Football Frontier. Good luck, you guys are gonna need it for sure. Kidou snickered. "Well, Teikoku will win. Under Commander Kageyama's orders." "K-kageyama?!!" Rese asked. "Ah. You must be Hanikamiya Rese." Kidou laughed. "Commander keeps talking to us about what happened to you and Tasuku. And how pathetic you looked when he pushed you out of the way. Well, Tasuku was his name right?" Kidou laughed. "W-why you..!!" Rese threatened. "Don't mind him, Rese. We'll beat Teikoku fair and square." Endou said, trying to stop her. "Hmph. I'll be off now. I hope we won't be disappointed with a short mach." Kidou said as he turned away. Rese was trembling, not with fear, but with anger. "H-hey! Haruna's gone!" Aki and Natsumi said. "L-let's go find her, Natsumi-san!" Aki shouted. "O-oh, y-yeah.." Natsumi said as she was caught off guard, staring at Endou. "O-onii-chan...What you're doing is wrong! You never even tried contacting me, not once! And now...you're doing this?! You're not the Onii-chan I used to know..You're a stranger!!" Haruna said, crying. "I really don't care about what you are saying now. Just take care of yourself, Haruna." Kidou said, walking away. Rese and Endou were walking home. "Rese, if you don't mind me asking..What was Kidou talking about earlier..?" Endou asked. Rese stopped walking, and said; "Endou, you go ahead.. I'll take a little detour." Endou agreed and went ahead. While Rese went to the bus station where Tasuku had an accident. "Onii-chan, you're not hiding are you? Are you still alive? Or will it be one of those times where you're alive and you're just hiding..?" Rese said, talking to herself. Rese arrived home, as she entered, Endou was there, waiting for her. "Well, Endou, you asked me earlier..Tasuku's my brother, and he got into an accident involving me and Kageyama, too..." Rese said. "Oh, I'm sorry..Cheer up! C'mon! Let's play soccer! I know that can cheer you up!!~" Endou said, with a smile. ____________________________________________________ Chapter 8!!! Hope you like it~ Comments+Suggestions are welcome, as always!!~ :D Hungry4ramen 07:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!